


cling to the stars

by smutsato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of Rough Sex?, Swearing, also reiji likes pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsato/pseuds/smutsato
Summary: They kiss again, and Ranmaru tangles his fingers in his hair. It's already messy enough, so it isn't like it'll be any more hellish to comb through if he does his part. Reiji rests his forehead against his when they pull apart, smiling."You're so cute," he coos.





	cling to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a tiny bit of a plot

Reiji yawns when he wakes up, the familiar weight of Ranmaru's head resting on his chest. His fingers are still in his boyfriend's hair, and he sighs. He loves waking up first — not only is it an accomplishment, but he gets to see Ranmaru's pretty, sleeping face. No worry, no frowns, just... a peaceful expression. Reiji finds it cute, despite the obnoxious snoring that comes with it.

He pets his hair gently, until Ranmaru stirs and tightens his grip on Reiji, groaning.

"Too early," he whines, his voice muffled by Reiji's shirt.

"It's 10, babe," Reiji chuckles when the bassist whines again, snuggling his face into his chest.

"Sleepin' in."

The brunette smiles, patting Ranmaru's head. He's so cute when he's groggy. They don't get days off often, but when they do Ran insists on sleeping half the day.

Ranmaru huffs in response, laying still for a moment before sighing and scooting up on the bed to lay next to Reiji. "Do I at least get a good morning kiss?"

He shakes his head. "Uh uh. Your breath smells like ass."

"Gee. Love you too."

Reiji laughs, leaning over to give him a kiss anyways.

"Yours smells like _dog_ ass," Ranmaru mumbles.

"Nicest thing you've ever told me," Reiji teases, and it makes the other smile.

They kiss again, and Ranmaru tangles his fingers in his hair. It's already messy enough, so it isn't like it'll be any more hellish to comb through if he does his part. Reiji rests his forehead against his when they pull apart, smiling.

"You're so cute," he coos, and Ranmaru's face flushes.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," Reiji kisses his nose, throwing an arm over his side to bring them closer. "I think we can we stay in bed."

"Oh, really?" Ranmaru raises an eyebrow. "Don't wanna go back to sleep."

"We don't _have_ to sleep," Reiji points out, and the way he says it makes Ranmaru want to hide his face.

Reiji kisses him again, and this time it's hungrier, but still lazy and slow. Ranmaru's sure he can feel the heat off of his face, he's so flustered. He isn't against the idea of doing other things though. Not at all.

Fingers slip under Ranmaru's shirt as they kiss, tracing the muscles of his back softly. He shivers, because Reiji's hands are like heaters, and it feels so warm and gentle. It sends a pleasant, tingly feeling up his spine. His fingers curl in his hair, and Ranmaru groans quietly when Reiji scrapes his nails against his shoulder blades.

They pull away, Reiji peppering Ranmaru's chin and jaw and neck in soft kisses. Ranmaru tries to comb his fingers through his hair, but they get stuck in the tangles. He gives up, not wanting it to hurt.

Reiji doesn't seem to notice either way, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He leans away as Ranmaru sits up to take it off, after freeing his hand from the mess. Reiji smiles up at him, his expression is so soft, so in love, that Ranmaru can feel his heart skip a beat. He doesn't deserve someone like him, he really doesn't.

He barely lies back down before Reiji's on top of him, stealing more kisses. Ranmaru makes a noise when Reiji tweaks his nipples, and the color that was fading comes back full force. The brunette trails kisses across his chest, before dragging his tongue over one of his nipples.

Ranmaru groans, tangling one of his hands back into Reiji's hair. He'd never known how good it felt until Reiji came along. He showed him quite a few things he didn't know about himself before, actually. He closes his eyes, letting his head fall back into the pillows. Ranmaru's given up trying to stay quiet with him, letting the heavy breathing and small sounds fall out when they pleased.

Reiji switches sides, and then leaves kisses all over Ranmaru's stomach. There's much more to him than his looks, clearly, but goddamn if Ranmaru wasn't sexy. His abs were hard, and Reiji envied how strong he was. Muscles just wouldn't look right on him like they did on the other, even if he would try a little harder to work out.. but that's fine. He has Ranmaru to dote over, and that's all he needs.

Every inch of Ranmaru's exposed skin gets a kiss, until Reiji reaches the top of his boxers. An outline's already forming, and he hesitates before kissing the tip through the fabric, making Ranmaru's hips jerk weakly. Reiji smiles, glancing up at his face to see a look of pure bliss on it. It's rare for Ranmaru, but it's a good look.

He traces the bulge with his fingers, and watches his mouth try to form words, but fail and instead let out a pathetic moan. He bites his lip to keep from laughing, pressing a few more kisses along his length. Reiji scoots up, to peck his cheek.

Ranmaru opens his eyes, but can't do much before Reiji slips his hand into his boxers, stroking him. He moans, face going red when Reiji just smiles at him, and he can't make himself look away from his soft gaze.

"I love you," it's quiet, but Ranmaru hears it. He smiles.

"I love you, too."

Reiji hums, leaning in for another kiss. He brushes his thumb over Ranmaru's slit, and he jerks his hips, whining into his mouth. He's adorable like this, getting needy enough he doesn't really care about holding back, and Reiji loves it. Every sound Ranmaru makes just goes right through him.

He pushes the boxers down his hips, and Ranmaru's fingers curl into his hair again. The air is cold against his half hard cock, and Reiji's warm hand on him sends shivers up his spine. It doesn't last long though, because he abandons that idea, starting to knead his balls gently.

Ranmaru has to pull away to moan, and it's loud. Even Reiji blushes. He brushes his lips against his jaw, happy with all the noises flooding out of Ranmaru's mouth now. He's pulling his hair, but he doesn't mind. He shifts on his elbow, moving so he can roll one of Ranmaru's nipples between his fingers while he touches him.

"Oh, god..." It feels so good, Ranmaru isn't really sure what to do. Does he arch into his hand? Does he move his hips? Reiji's mouth is on his neck, licking and sucking lazily. He doesn't care about the marks it'll undoubtedly leave, sighing.

Finally, his body makes a decision, trying to grind into Reiji's hand. Reiji chuckles against his neck, sitting up to take off his shirt and wiggle out of his sweatpants. Ranmaru can't take his eyes off of him, noticing he's even harder than himself. Reiji situates himself between Ranmaru's legs before he can take a good look, though.

Ranmaru pants when Reiji takes his tip into his mouth, tonguing the slit. His hands hold his hips down, but he wants so badly to move, to buck into his mouth. He clenches the sheets as Reiji licks up his shaft, feeling his head tap his cheek. It's oddly hot, and Ranmaru's mind is fuzzy with sleepiness and pleasure. His fingers brush against Reiji's shoulder, finding their way once more into his hair. He lets go of his hip to hold him in place, sloppily kissing up to his head before taking him back in. His hand goes back to Ranmaru's balls, resuming his kneading. A low groan slips out, and Reiji hums around him as he pulls his hair.

After a few seconds of thinking, he lets go of Ran's other hip, reaching down to touch himself. Reiji groans as he strokes himself, but nearly gags when Ranmaru's hips jerk at the feeling, pulling away to cough.

"I... Sorry.." Ranmaru stutters, embarrassed, but Reiji gives him a small smile.

"It's okay," he kisses his hip. "You want more?"

Ranmaru's face feels hot, but he nods. Reiji grins, and sits up, pulling Ranmaru's hips where he wants them. He holds one of his thighs against his side, stroking it gently. Ranmaru's thighs aren't as firm as his arms, a little thick, and Reiji loves to kiss them, and the perfect ass they lead to, too.

He sucks on a finger, teasing Ranmaru's asshole with it before pushing it in. He makes a face, but bites his lip. He nods after a while, and Reiji starts moving it slowly, until Ranmaru pants for more. They keep going, til Reiji's got three fingers in him and Ranmaru's grinding his ass down on them, desperately.

It makes him Reiji feel electrified to see him needy for him. And to the point where he actually asks for it..... nothing was as insanely hot as Ranmaru begging. But he lets him off easy, and when he's ready, takes his fingers out, pushing the tip of his cock in in their place.

If Ran wasn't awake before he was now, grunting loudly. It's a wildly different sensation, but it's better than Reiji's fingers, better than anything else. He tries to relax as much as he can, until Reiji is all the way in and starting to thrust leisurely. Ranmaru's hand reaches for his dick, but gets pushed away again, and Reiji starts to jerk him off.

His hand goes back to gripping the sheets, and he lets himself relax back into the pillows. It's so nice to be spoiled like this, and he knows Reiji loves to do it, to have to do all the work. Ranmaru swears, quite audibly, and again he isn't sure what to do. His hips want to thrust, but the rest of him wants to grind down on Reiji, so he makes a comprise. A sloppy, half grind-half rut, down on his cock and up into his hand. Reiji moans, Ran's so tight and warm already, but now he's moving too, and it feels heavenly.

He leans over Ranmaru, hot breath hitting his chest. Ranmaru catches him in a kiss, gripping his shoulder. He pants _faster, harder_  as best he can, and Reiji listens, and they both moan, fingers pressing into Reiji's shoulder hard. It hurts, but at the same time, the pain makes his cock twitch inside Ranmaru.

Ranmaru's face flushes and he pants, because he can feel it. It's so fucking good, he wants it again but he doesn't really know how to get it. When he kisses Reiji again, it's rough and so needy. Ranmaru's free hand flicks one of Reiji's nipples, and he moans into his mouth, his hips faultering. He picks up the pace again, though, thrusting a little quicker.

Ranmaru falls back against the bed, and Reiji tilts back up, grabbing Ran's hand when he lets go of him. He smiles down at him, and he feels his heart skip another beat, the look on Reiji's face so gentle and full of adoration. Ranmaru smiles back, but it's soon replaced with a groan.

"Ah fuck... I want it harder," he squeezes Reiji's hand, his weak thrusts having slowed down. It was so much, he wasn't really thinking about moving his own hips anymore.

"Anything you want, baby," Reiji's voice is low, and it makes him shudder.

His hips hit Ranmaru's hard, his cock going even deeper. " _Shit!_ More!" Ranmaru cries out, grasping the sheets so tightly his knuckles turn white. It's so good, so _much_.

Reiji does it again, and again, until his hips start to ache. Ranmaru keeps swearing, keeps asking for more, for him to go deeper, faster. He doesn't want to quit just because of a little hurt, so Reiji lets go of him, hands now holding Ranmaru's hips in place.

"You ready?"

His only answer is a quick nod and a stupid grin. Ranmaru looks so cute, sweaty and flustered and lost in the moment. Reiji bites his lip, before he thrusts into him as quick and hard as he can, making Ranmaru cry out again. Reiji's panting, moaning — he's so, so close. He can feel it.

Ranmaru practically fumbles for his cock, jacking off until he comes _hard_ , nearly yelling Reiji's name. He clenches around him, and it's Reiji's turn to shout, because it's enough to drive him over the edge and he comes, gasping. He slows down drastically, riding them through their orgasms before pulling out. Ranmaru makes a face at the feeling of cum dripping out, and Reiji laughs breathlessly, collapsing on top of him.

They're quiet for a minute, Ranmaru's arms around Reiji's shoulders.

"That was good," Ranmaru says, when he catches his breath.

"Yeah," Reiji's mind is still reeling, and he looks up at him. "We're gonna be sore..."

"Heh. You can come up with an excuse for the limping."

Reiji whines, burying his face in Ranmaru's chest. He chuckles, petting his hair. Now it's not just a tabgled mess, but sweaty too, yet Ranmaru couldn't love him more.

**Author's Note:**

> been on a smut kick, but i was nervous to try writing full on sex, because i'm so bad at it, but i tried. the prep is just so hard to write, so i just..... i try to skip it.... especially lube... idk why, it just feels weird to write about, but u can't get better at anything without a little discomfort ! so hopefully i'll be able to stand it next time...
> 
> anyways there's really no good alternative for "kiss," i'm so sorry i wrote it like a bajillion times omg


End file.
